When Kinda Bad Meets Good
by yello13
Summary: When bad meets good you get an odd mixture of something called heroism? NCIS discovers a case that becomes personal.What better way to solve a crime then teaming up with the greatest thieves and NCIS agents? Better Summary in side R&R LEVERAGE/NCIS


**Summary:When bad meets good you get an odd mixture of something called heroism? NCIS discovers a case that becomes personal. And what better way to solve a crime then teaming up with the greatest thieves and NCIS agents? Go back to were it all started. Where Ziva learned to be tough. Where Parker's skills became essential. How Tony's sense of humor became to be. When McGee and Hardison became friends. Most of all how Abby became the queen she is while, Little Parker became the emotionless girl she entered the team as. All on the football of Europe Venice, Italy. Ziva/Eliot friendship hints of romance.**

-BANG-the door was kicked open

"NCIS drop your weapons" Gibbs recited as he headed into the Leverage headquarters. Abby had left hours ago and hadn't been answering her phone. She had broken a rule, one of the most important ones in fact. **Do not be unreachable**. Little did he know the result of Abby not having her phone was because one little thief was preoccupying herself with the phone itself while entertaining one of her best friends.

Tony and Ziva followed stealthily behind him. Immediately Eliot who was cooking up dinner for the team was standing in the living room looking dead at Ziva while the rest of team who was accompanied by Abby had there eyes set on there own individual. Nate looking at Gibbs in a stare that could have meant war in every language. They were clearly having a conversation, unfortunately the argument they were having seemed impossible to decipher seeing as their faces had no expressions, but there eyes, well. Ziva the brick and rock of Gibbs's 'kids' was now surprised as she looked at Eliot. You could almost see the memories flood past her eyes in shadows of sadness. Hardison and McGee were looking at each other as though they were kindergarteners finally seeing there mother after she had been gone for 6 months. As for Sophie, she was observing the whole group, while they observed each other in silence. Finally Sophie took the chance and, spoke up.

"You all know each other?" Sophie asked feeling like an outsider

She watched as they all nodded slowly not bothering to take their eyes off of each other, barely acknowledging she was there.

"Well" Abby started. "It began like this, I was 7 and Parker was 6 but we were more mature then most kids but then again we had to be, we were on our own...

**NCIS NCIS NCIS LEVERAGE LEVERAGE LEVERAGE NCIS NCIS NCIS LEVERAGE LEVERAGE LEVERAGE**

It was cold and frigid. The cold that usually came to the island. It was especially cold when all you had was a tunic and a torn up blanket, followed by a pair of pajama pants, handy down open sole shoes and gloves that did nothing for your hands in such weather. They were freezing Abby and Parker. In the summer they had managed by hiding out in hot, abandoned houses who's owners left the window open enough that a six and seven year old could get inside if they tried. Food well food wasn't a problem, there were so many tourist in the summer that, if you found enough foolish ones, they would fall for your tricks and you would be satisfied for the season. Fall was even more of a challenge seeing as the college students and the elderly had returned to there respectable countries for the fall. There were a small group of students who did come in the fall but were younger and were watched more often. If you begged enough you got fed and as long as you were fed you could make it through the fall even through the cool air. Winter, Winter was what Abby would call Evil. The air was so cold the elderly moved to warmer areas to hold of the excruciating pain of cold and arthritis mixing. This left them cold, hungry and, scared. It left them wondering if they would make it through the winter.

Still it was cold and that was something they couldn't ignore. Trees didn't block out the winter cold nor the snowflakes. Yet Abby who was older but acted as though she was younger than the six year old named Parker was trying to be optimistic.

She was trying in a way that only a child can, a child with unfailing hope. Parker was freezing just as her friend but, she had rather be here then at that awful orphanage. She rather be here then being beaten by rocks in socks. She rather be here than being abused by the older kids. She rather be here than being touched in places she didn't like by people she didn't like. So she dared not cry. Then again the orphanage provided a bed. It was lumpy, but it was a bed. They had food and even though she sometimes missed meals, she had food. Even though Parker was cold afraid and hungry she knew that she would be OK as long as she wasn't there. As long as Abby was there, she would live. Find a way to live. Abby was a genius anyway.

So they sat there hoping that someone would come and save them, that a nice family would see them and try and help them.

Fortunately the streets of Venice were empty, except one little 10 year old boy. A rich boy who on a day like this should be inside hanging with his Dad eating marshmallows, watching football. Instead he was outside while his dad was who knows where. He didn't expect chastisement for walking out there alone in the winter afternoon. He already knew his dad didn't care or at least didn't act like it. While he was walking he saw movement in one of the trees. Instead of running away from it, his curiosity got the best of him and he started toward the tree. He bent below the twig and saw the two shivering younger girls as they snuggled together for warmth. He reached out his hand towards Abby in a gesture with a kind smile on his face.

"Hey you guys are you OK?"

Abby looked at the Italian boy's hand and hesitated. She looked at his smile one more time thinking: it can't get any worse. She took his hand and looked up.

"Abby" she said with a shivering voice.

"Tony, Tony, Dinozzo."

**This is my first crossover so please Review. Tell me if you like. Next chapter will be Eliot/?. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
